


Soft stone

by Sylvecis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvecis/pseuds/Sylvecis





	Soft stone

 

托尼走在路上的时候天还是青灰色，有些商店已经早早的开门了。或者说，好像压根就没有关门过，托尼走过商店门口的时候向里面稍稍张望，里面的服务员都无精打采的。

实际上，托尼自己也是无精打采的。

托尼走完了一条街，仍然不知道去哪里，本来就不怎么亮的天更加阴沉了一点，似乎是要下雨了，托尼呆呆地站在了路口间。

他在那里傻傻地站着，觉得自己是天下最蠢的笨蛋家伙。

 

【>>>>】

 

早在二十分钟之前，托尼还躺在温暖的被窝里。他的腰上搭着一条结实健壮的手臂，正温柔而又有力地揽着他，他一回头就能看见美国队长那完美的睡颜。

美国队长，史蒂夫罗杰斯。

托尼有一瞬间不知道这是怎么回事，他的眼睛转动着，尽可能的扫了一下四周的环境，过了好一会儿，他才想起来这是史蒂夫的公寓。而公寓的主人就睡在他的身边，揽着他，安心的睡颜像是这个床铺是世界上最安全的地方。

托尼的半个身子由于长时间的睡姿有些酸痛，他开始尝试着转过身来。不是说托尼转身的时候没有任何动静，但是当他转身的时候，史蒂夫好像清醒着一般稍稍松了手臂，他放任托尼把自己拧了一百八十度，然后在感觉到托尼的气息扑在自己的脸上之后又紧了紧胳膊的力度。

现在托尼可以清清楚楚的看见史蒂夫的脸了。

史蒂夫拥有一头好看的金发，即使天还没有亮，托尼也觉得他的脑袋像个小太阳，灰蒙蒙的屋子让史蒂夫的头发还染上了一层蓝色，很淡很淡的蓝色，铺在他的颧骨和舒展的眉毛尖。他的脸上带着餍足的表情，嗓子里发出均匀的小呼噜，长长的睫毛稳稳地在脸上映出一片小扇子。

他确实是睡着了，托尼想。我不知道他的动作为何如此柔和和自然，但那显然不是属于我的。

倒不是说他在想这句话的时候没有些凄然或别的什么，但是躺在他对面的美国队长，他还能乞求什么呢？

托尼凑上前去，在史蒂夫的嘴角印上一个吻，史蒂夫也稍稍蹭过来，无意识的接受着他感觉不错的柔软触感。他看起来迷迷糊糊又有些飘飘然，眉间没有了平时常有的小沟壑。那个小沟壑总让托尼嘲讽他连眉间的表情也是美国队长牌的。

不过接着史蒂夫的眉间还是因为托尼的起身而皱了起来。他仍然在熟睡中，但是托尼的动作仍让他下意识地皱起了眉头。

也许是冷风，托尼想着。史蒂夫的手臂又收紧了一点，托尼轻柔的拍了拍他的胳膊，“嘿！大个子，放开我。”他小声地安抚着史蒂夫不满的情绪，直到史蒂夫终于愿意松开他。即便如此，史蒂夫依然模糊地嘟囔着什么，听起来像是抱怨。

托尼最终以一个侧身离开了史蒂夫的床铺，鞋子被踢到了很远的地方，托尼只好先踩在了地板上。而那冷极了。

地上散乱着他和史蒂夫的衣服，乱七八糟的扔在史蒂夫不大的公寓里。托尼在找袜子的时候还看到几个用过的套套，这让他不自觉的腰上一麻。

他最终只找到一只袜子，想了想还是扔到了垃圾桶里，他找了好一会也没找到内裤，然后才想起昨晚他的内裤好兄弟已经在史蒂夫的手中寿终正寝了。

托尼以最安静又最快的速度穿上了衣服，还没有内裤，操蛋的。他拎着鞋，蹑手蹑脚的，像个傻逼和所有的混蛋一样，离开了史蒂夫简单的小公寓。

 

【>>>>】

 

后面的人说了一声借过，托尼才意识到他站在这个路口已经很久了。他拉着帽衫，没人认出他是什么钢铁侠，他向左转过去路过一个咖啡店，镜面上映出他没精打采的沮丧样子，老实说，他自己都不认识自己了。

腰间一阵酸痛，托尼可怜地哼哼了一声。

这全托美国队长的福，托尼苦涩的想着。尽管如此，托尼仍可悲地清楚他心里有个自私的声音，在为他们所拥有的完全贴合的一夜感到欣喜和安慰。我可能要永远记着这个活过下半辈子了，托尼揉了揉腰，暗自惋惜他没能有什么设备把火辣的一夜录下来或者怎么的。

那本来只是一个普通的任务，好吧，比普通艰难了一点点。复仇者们在一起蛰伏了一个多星期，总算完成了这场惊心动魄的拉锯战。托尼得说，这多少有点情绪躁动了，他们在一起吃了庆功宴，虽然那其实只是在一起吃一顿安心的垃圾食品和喝酒而已，但是拉紧了一个礼拜的弦终于放松了下来，加上刚刚结束的战斗，让每个人都像个开水瓶一样情绪高涨。

托尼在给自己嘴里塞了一堆乱七八糟的东西之后提到他在复仇者大厦给大家准备了房间的事，这让索尔欢快的情绪像是在餐馆里像是打雷一样发出轰隆隆的声音，他总算有个稳定的可以去的地方了。

大家都很高兴的样子，然后班纳说他得去收拾他的工作器材，他不能丢下那些重要的东西。接着史蒂夫，很自然地，说他也要收拾他的画本再搬过去，他还得把公寓退掉之类的吧啦吧啦。

而喝了些酒的托尼，在大家的吵闹和欢笑中，大着舌头拍上了史蒂夫的肩膀，嘲笑着说你那几件老人家的东西有什么好收拾的，我等下就和你一起拿了。

克林特已经喝倒了，捧着电话里不知道在对谁胡乱表白，托尼则是把史蒂夫拉了起来，吵哄哄地说要回去和他一起收拾东西。

托尼很想说他不知道这事是怎么发生的，但事实上的确是他在回去的路上东扯西扯着很越界的话。他毫无自制地说着美国队长瞧你的大胸和好屁股，你真是全美的自慰对象，嘿你的老二也有四倍力吗之类的，同时大脑明白史蒂夫是完全清醒的。但是美国队长和酒精，他们的分子一起在托尼的血液中起了不知道什么神奇的作用，托尼不再能抵抗这个了。

史蒂夫到达公寓门口的时候托尼还在背后胡说八道，而史蒂夫几乎是打开门就一把将托尼拉了进去。他把托尼按在墙上失控地吻着他，粗鲁地踢上门。这回想起来确实像是一个擦枪走火的开始。

而托尼，不知道是恐慌还是惊喜，任凭史蒂夫吻着他，他也回吻着史蒂夫。史蒂夫把托尼整个托起来抵在墙上，好像托尼的体重就像是个甜甜圈什么的。而他的手掌，炙热到发烫，让托尼感到自己被捏着的屁股正像一个荡妇一样为这个发抖。

可是他能做什么呢，他已经可怜兮兮地爱了美国队长好久，他不可能拒绝得了这个。

托尼想可能在那个时候，他就已经想好了第二天开跑的路线，尽管现在的他不记得了，正一个劲地在街上乱晃。

他们几乎花了一整夜在史蒂夫的公寓里做爱。托尼的好美国队长有着近乎无穷无尽地欲望和耐力，他们先是在床上结结实实地来了一发，史蒂夫耐心又完整地把托尼打开，然后当史蒂夫意识到他们是如此的契合，而托尼又毫不脆弱地可以承受得了他之后，史蒂夫就好像是松开了自己的禁锢和警戒线一样，搂着托尼在沙发上做，在书桌上做，在浴室里做。托尼在被再次按在墙上的时候已经双腿打颤，但是史蒂夫仍然不放过他。他在托尼的耳边反反复复地嘟囔着托尼的名字，我的，还有爱你什么的。托尼为这个感到甜蜜，但是他非常清楚当他和不知道什么人做到动情处的时候他也会扯这些废话。

托尼倒在床上的时候已经完全不行了，史蒂夫仍然埋在他的身体里，最后一发完全没有意识了，托尼觉得他肯定是被史蒂夫操死了。

黑暗中他感觉到史蒂夫温暖的手掌在给他揉捏着腰部，还有那些温热的毛巾和史蒂夫在他嘴唇上的温暖停留。他听到史蒂夫喊他托尼，一遍又一遍的，带着一种托尼难以形容的东西在里面。

他全然放纵自己享受这一刻还有睡上一会，试图忽略为了混蛋托尼斯塔克毁了他苦心经营的最美好的一段友谊而伤心。

他仍然能迷迷糊糊地看到史蒂夫在望着他，他有那么美那么美的蓝眼睛。

但那不可能是属于他的。

 

【>>>>】

 

托尼又转回到了那个没精打采的商店门口，他的腰还是疼，肚子也饿了，真烦人。

好在阴沉下来的天被没有下雨，上帝总算知道可怜可怜我了，托尼想着。

他摸了摸口袋，手机没带，还有手表什么的一定也都被扔在史蒂夫的公寓里了，幸运的是，钱包在口袋里，他不至于在被美国队长操了一夜之后饿死在街上。

托尼依然在街上晃荡着，感觉到自己可悲的要命。他当然知道自己的大厦在哪，但是该死的，他没法控制自己就像个陀螺一样围着史蒂夫公寓两条街的范围打转。

因为他没法按灭心里面那个听到史蒂夫说爱的声音。

史蒂夫沉稳声音在他耳边的稳稳震颤，透过他们相贴的肌肤传到他的心脏里，让他的心脏为之鼓动，他甚至一度担心他的反应堆会发生爆炸，好在没有。

史蒂夫，他是那么的坚韧又完美，绝对正确又果断冷静，托尼想不到任何与之相配的地方，而他自己，他除了钢铁侠，什么都没有。

但是托尼依然说服不了自己。

他是说，那可是史蒂夫。

就算他不相信自己，他也该相信史蒂夫？如果他说爱，那可能是真的爱也不一定。考虑到他又不是什么混蛋的托尼斯塔克。

可是，史蒂夫他对谁都那么好。

混蛋。

托尼感觉到有点想哭，这真傻，他像个青春期的小姑娘似的，但是看在老天爷的份上，他已经是四十多岁的成熟男人了。

史蒂夫，他的爱简直像天一样，有那么多的人一起分享他的善良勇敢和迷人，托尼他自己在这天空下面有什么不一样的吗？

困惑，希冀，惶恐，不安。

无论如何，在天空下总算能分到一点，或许够走运，他可以变成最好的朋友，如果上帝够眷顾他的话，虽然他在【上帝眷顾】这一项可谓是悲惨的突破下限，但这样也许还有一丝可能，他和史蒂夫仍然可以见面，一同交流和战斗，他应该他妈的保住这个，这个够奢侈了。

他应该保住还可以肆无忌惮望进那双蔚蓝眼睛的机会。只要他忘记今晚，表现的像个混蛋，不给史蒂夫任何越界的负担或者什么连带在一起的责任。

就从他踏出这两个街区之外开始。

 

【>>>>】

 

不用你告诉我，我知道自己很可悲，托尼在心里对自己说。

他在这两个街区已经转了一个小时，现在他开始往公寓走了，他真他妈的是个蠢货。但是，再一次的，但是那是史蒂夫。

托尼知道他现在只要回去，躺回美国队长温暖的臂弯里，那么醒来之后的，永远有着良好责任心的的史蒂夫会谈到和他建立关系的，不管是处于什么原因。

而托尼需要这个。随便什么了，托尼想，就责任吧，就负担吧，他这半辈子已经他妈的倒霉透了，他的生活习惯糟糕的一塌糊涂，而且现在他还是什么，该死的复仇者，不知道会在哪次的意外中为国捐躯。我大概很快就要为我的传奇人生画上句号了，而在那之前，一秒钟也好，我想要史蒂夫和我在一起。

我保证会让他好好的，就当我在珍惜他妈的什么第二生命。然后等你们伟大的钢铁侠潇洒走完这段操蛋的路程，我保证把你们伟大的美国队长还给你们。

托尼一路想着，鼻子酸溜溜的。他不是不害怕，可以说，他担心极了。

但是脚步就是没法放慢。

他已经到了公寓门口，帽衫，浑身都乱七八糟的，手里还拎着两个傻兮兮的汉堡和什么别的垃圾食品。他甚至不确定自己是不是腿在发抖。如果在发抖那也是美国队长做的好事，他安慰自己。

托尼打开了门，什么都没敢去想。门就像他离开时的那样没有锁，他该庆幸没有什么乘人之危的大反派在美国队长的睡梦中袭击了他。

打开门，史蒂夫正坐在床上。

托尼站在门口，正对上史蒂夫好像被枪打中的小鹿一样的神情。他蓝色的眼睛，湿润而带着迷雾，被单在他身上只搭着一点点。他全身都赤裸裸，眉头形成了一个托尼从没见过表情，那表情看起来像是史蒂夫的心完全碎了。

那表情看起来完全不像是美国队长，没有什么坚强的冷静的应对方式或者什么别的战略方法，就是真实的，失控的绝望和心碎。

他看着托尼，没有来得及收起他的任何悲惨的，或者被抛弃的神情，然后张开嘴唤了一声：“托尼？”

那中间带着的不确定沙哑让托尼感到胸腔钝痛。他们真是好傻，托尼抽了抽鼻子。

史蒂夫在托尼发出的声响中回过神来，这是真的托尼对吗？不是什么愚蠢的幻觉对吗？他还拿着似乎是早餐还是什么，史蒂夫当然不会蠢到认为托尼一大早离开他就是为了去买什么早餐。

只是，他不在乎那些了，托尼现在是回来了，无论那中间发生了什么，显然他都已经想好了。

史蒂夫依然坐在床上，看着托尼，他的眼睛里充满纯粹的无畏的情感，似乎想把他能拥有的所有的爱意都透过他那双蓝眼睛传给托尼，他的眼睛清亮而且湿润。他长久的沉默着。

等待着托尼的审判。

然后，在托尼说完下一句话的时候，史蒂夫从床上翻了下来，上去紧紧地搂住了托尼。

“要一起吃早餐吗？还是要再来一发，亲爱的。”

美国队长绝不会承认他哭了。

“托尼…混蛋…”

 

-END-


End file.
